


I care. Steo Book 1

by stacksonporn (orphan_account)



Series: Steo: Mates [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allydia - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blink and you'll miss it, Dark Stiles, Erica Boyd Allison and Page don't come in till later, F/F, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, I HATE TAGGING SM OH MY GOD, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Literally this has two straight ships, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Multi, Originally Posted on Wattpad, REALLY FUCKING OOC, Sad, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scotty is holding a grudge, Season/Series 05, Steo, Sterek and Stydia are mentioned, Stiles uses him at first, bc Stiles is bi af, berica, daige, idk - Freeform, layden, layden is NOT endgame, malira, morey, not that hard tho, this is sorta rushed, well sorta, you gotta squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: After the pack finds out that Theo was working with the Dread Doctors, Scott comes crawling back to Stiles. He accepts Scott's invitation and finally gets the pack back together. Stiles has always thought that they didn't care. Scott treating him like a sidekick, Malia not communicating with him, Lydia ignoring his many tries at showing her his feelings, and Liam only paying attention to Scott. But he continues to ignore it. But one night when he comes home from another night of sitting in the sheriff's station to the bad guy sitting on his bed. Things happen. Good and bad.*All characters belong to MTV and Jeff Davis.*The relationships are~*Kira and Malia, Liam and Hayden (not endgame), future Scott and Isaac, future Allison and Lydia, future Erica and Boyd, future Paige and Derek. Mason and Corey and of course, Stiles and Theo.**Will have cursing*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad~sterekgmartinski, but I don't use it anymore. 
> 
> This is reallyyyyyyyyyy out of character so i apologize of you don't like it. So this whole story is right off the hand and un beted as I don't have enough time to read it over once I'm done.

Stiles~ 

Yes I agreed to go get Kira back with Scott.

Yes I helped get Lydia out Eichen House.

Yes I was finally able to get Malia to start talking to everyone again.

Yes I was right about Theo being evil.

No nobody believed me.

Where does that bring me?

Sitting in the sheriff's station while my supernatural friends are off fighting the bad guys. I get why they don't want me there. They don't want me to get hurt. I don't want get hurt either. But still. Derek did they same thing, and guess what happened? He almost died.

Derek.

I sigh at the thought.

Why did Derek leave? Why did he just ignore my unsubtle ways of trying to show him my feelings. But no. He just decided to get with Braeden. But whatever, he can just keep ignoring me until he needs something. Everybody already does.

I hear my phone vibrate in my pocket which takes me away from my thoughts. 

**_(Bold Stiles. Reg Scott.)_ **

Hey Stiles! 

**What went wrong?**

Well, the Dread Doctors didn't really do anything. But-

**But what Scott?!**

Theo's at your house and put mountain ash in every way in.  

**I don't even care about what Theo's gonna do anymore. But just come here and make sure my dad doesn't come home. Ok?**

What? No Stiles! We should all be there to make sure he doesn't hurt you!

**Scott, I'm fine. I promise. Ok? If Theo's coming to talk to me at my house, he obviously wants to talk alone.**

Fine. We'll stay at the sheriff's station and make sure your dad doesn't come home. But find some way that we could hear you if something bad happens. Ok? Promise me that you'll do that. Promise me. 

**I promise. I gotta go. Love you bro.**

Yea yea love you too. 

I sigh as I get up from the couch in my dad's office and walk out the door. 

"Parrish. I'm going home. Scott and the pack are coming to talk to my dad. Make sure he doesn't leave." I tell the deputy as I walk past his desk. 

"I'm gonna get fired because of you." He tells me looking up from his computer. 

I chuckle and walk out the door.  

I get to my Jeep just as the pack pulls into the parking lot. I give them a nod and they walk into the sheriff's station without another word. 

I get to the jeep and make my way to my house. 

I get inside and make my way to my room where the famous Theo Raeken is sitting on my bed smirking.

"Hi Theo." I say giving him a death stare.

"Awwwww don't look at me like that Stiles. I just want to talk." 

I scoff. "Then talk Raeken. What do you want."

"You. I want you in my pack Stiles." Theo tells me walking to me. 

"So you're gonna ask a guy who's best friend is the Alpha of his back, and all of his other best friends are in it? Great logic." I say. 

"Are they really your best friends Stiles? I mean, Scott didn't believe you, Malia won't communicate with you then starts dating Kira, Lydia is ignoring your gestures of telling her you love her, and Derek who's not even here anymore still makes you upset that he left. So tell me Stiles. Are they really your friends?" He asks me getting too close for comfort. 

"Yes." 

"Did you hear that? Your heartbeat jumped just a tiny bit. I'll ask again. Are they really your friends? Do they really care?" 

"No." 

"See. Your heartbeat was steady. You know that they don't care. They don't want you. But you know what I want? You. You Stiles have this rage inside you that hasn't left. It's still in there from the Nogitsune, and you're just too nervous what Scott will think if you let it out. But my and my pack will let you embrace it all you want. Just join us." He persuades me. 

"I can't Theo. What if there able to defeat you and the Dread Doctors? Huh? They wouldn't let me back in and you know that. I can't join your back. I'll have no way to protect you." I say as he back me against the wall.

"Stiles, they might be able to defeat the Dread Doctors, but you won't let them hurt me. Because even if you left them, they still wouldn't be able to hurt you. And hurting me, would hurt you." Theo's face was inches from mine and I noticed that he kept staring at my lips.

"So tell me, Stiles. Are you going to let your so called pack only use you for information, or are you going to come to my pack, when you can be void again with your control?" Theo continues smirking.

"What do you mean with control?"

I can help you become void again, but you can control who you kill, who you don't kill. But one thing, you will always be void. No turning back to hyperactive Stiles with Deaton's magic poison."

"I don't want to." I state obviously a lie.

"But I want you Stiles. I  _need_ you Stiles. Because we're both broken, and we can fix each other." His face is now millimeters away from mine, our lips nearly touching.

The words  _want_ and  _need_ keep popping in my mind. I grab the collar of his shirt and close the space between our lips.

He smiles into the kiss and wraps his hands around my waist. I bring my own to his neck and he picks me up so I'm leaning against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ya know there gonna hate us both right?" I ask breaking the kiss.

"Yea. But it's so worth it." He says and bring his lips back to mine. "So will you join my pack?"

"Definitely."

"I'm going downstairs. You coming?" Theo asks me.

"Yea. I'll be down in one sec." I respond and go to the window where my pack is sitting with there mouths wide open.

Scott tries to speak when I open the window but I don't let him. "You can guys go fuck yourselves." I smirk as I shut the window, lock it, and close the binds.

Just as I begin to walk away I hear a way too familiar voice. "I can't believe we just lost Stiles."

Derek.

My blood boils as I open the window once again.

"You lost me a long time ago Sourwolf."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells the Pack what he's really doing.

Scott~   
  


Stiles?  _Stiles_. Out of all people, it was Stiles he had to take? He was my best friend, ok? He was my brother. He said it himself. But Theo fucking brainwashed him. We do care. And is heart didn't beat to go up or down at all! 

"Does he not know that I love him back?" Lydia says with a tear dripping out of her eye. "I-I thought he loved Malia, which he probably does, so I backed off. He loves us both, I'm sure of it." She says grabbing Malia's hand a smiling. 

We all knew that we should've gotten off his roof, but we just couldn't. We needed to stay before we were never welcomed back. 

After maybe 3 hours Theo finally left and we were still on his roof. He walked inside making as little eye contact as possible. We watched Theo drive away and Stiles walk into his house and closed the door.

Right as we begin to get up, Stiles goes up to his window and opens it. "Are you guys coming in or what?" He asks us walking away. We give each other confused glances before you climb  in. 

"Uh, what's up?" Liam asks breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"You guys are extremely gullible that's what's up. You honestly thought I would abandon the pack. No, I would definitely not. I need to get close to Theo and figure out his plan. I'll say I want to wait for void until I'm absolutely ready." 

"So, you're not leaving us?" I ask. 

"No. But you guys owe me cause I just made out with Theo and he is the worst kisser I swear to god." He says wiping his mouth. We all laugh. 

"It's good to have you back Stiles." I smile. 

Stiles looks over to Derek and sees that he's just awkwardly sitting on Stiles' bed. He gets up and walks over to him and gives him a hug. Like an actually hug. And surprisingly, he hugs back. 

When Stiles gets up he walks over to his crime board.

"Liam, first, we need you to get Hayden out of the pack, ok? He told me that he's gonna kill her, and the other ones for their power. He already killed Josh. Call Mason and tell him to bring Corey over. He said he's gonna to kill Corey next. He's not killing Tracey until it's absolutely necessary. He has Deucalian right now, but you have to go behind Theo's back. Make a plan with him. Ok? We have 6 hours until night time which gives us enough time to figure out what to do with Mason," 

"What are you talking about?" Liam asks growling lightly. 

"You didn't find out?" We all shook our heads.

"Mason's the beast. Lydia, you have to scream mason's name to free him, but we have to wait until Sebastian Valet comes or something. He's the man behind the beast. Once he remembers, Mason's going to be stuck in his body. Sebastian Valet is Marie Jeanne Valet's brother. She was the first generation of Argent hunters. Allison' ancestor. And um, Theo told me that me being the spark and all, I'm able to bring back someone who died. And Theo had a painting of Marie Jeanne, she looked exactly like Allison. So if we can bring her back, then she could distract Sebastian. The Dread Doctors told Theo that Marie Jeanne killed her brother after hunting him for 3 years. If we bring Allison back, she could distract him, Lydia could save Mason, Parrish could fight The Beast, and Derek, well, you have to help Scott with Deucalian." Stiles explain. 

"What about Theo?" Kira asks. 

"Wait no hold on." I say standing up.

"What?" 

"What do you mean what, Stiles? If you have the power to bring back someone who died, let it be your mom. I love Allison with all my heart, we all do, but I'm not going to let you give up the oppurtunity to save your mom. And yes, I wish she was here. So does Lydia. And so do you. Ok?" 

"No Scott. No! It's my fault that Allison is dead, ok? If I'm able to bring her back, maybe I'll feel a little closure, but right now, we need her to help save Beacon Hills. And maybe if my spark gets stronger, I'll be able to bring her back. And Boyd, and Erica, and Aiden, and Heather, and Derek's family.  But right now, I'm bringing back Allison." 

"I don't want my family brought back." Derek states looking at the ground. 

"What?" 

"What if there disappointed in me or what I've become. I was the worst Alpha, two of my betas were killed, and ones in Paris right now! I was so oblivious that Peter almost killed Scott, I couldn't protect Laura. Cora was taken by the Alpha pack for 3 months. I hooked up with a lunatic who killed my family. I'm the reason there dead. They won't even want to see me! I'm just a screw up!" 

We all look in disbelief. We all thought that Derek wanted his family back. 

"Der, you are not a screw up. You sacrifice your life just to save our stupid teenage asses. Sure, your an idiot and a giant sourwolf most of the time. But Scott said that you actually smiled. When you tested Liam when Scott first turned him, you smiled when you told him that he was going to be a good alpha. And if you think that your family doesn't want to see you, then you're an absolute idiot. But right now, we have to figure out how to stop Theo." 

"I'll call Mason now." Liam says quietly as he reaches in his pocket for his phone. 

"Theo just texted me. I'm going over there now. Figure out what to do. We'll meet together and Scott's house. Alright?" We all mutter soft 'yeas' as he walks out of his bedroom and drives away.

"What if Stiles actually starts trusting Theo? What if he goes with him? What are we gonna do?" Liam asked with his big puppy eyes.

"I don't know. But I have to call someone first." I say walking out of the room.

"Who?" Lydia asks me.

"Isaac."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change between Stiles and Theo.

3rd~

Isaac wasn't really expecting a call from Scott, of all people. They haven't talked to each other in almost 3 years. Of course, Isaac kept Scott in his contacts so he knew who it was. It might sound stupid but, Isaac was a little embarrassed to talk to Scott. Last time he was at Beacon Hills he didn't even say goodbye not to mention he ignored his crush on Scott by being with his ex.

Scott told him all about Theo, and The Dread Doctors, and Stiles and Theo. Also about Liam, that they didn't know where Derek was up until about a day ago, Malia, him and Kira,and Kira and Malia, and resurrecting Allison. 

Isaac was back in Beacon Hills within a few days and hasn't even seen Stiles. No one has in the pack actually. Liam has been getting closer with Hayden and Mason's been geting closer with Corey, so considering no one's heard from Stiles, they are their source to know about what Theo's planning. 

The pack even went to the Sheriff to ask about Stiles, but he thought that Stiles was on a camping trip. At least the Sheriff knows to never let Stiles go on a camping trip again.  

That's when the pack starting getting worried. 

Stiles wasn't answering any of their calls. Neither was Theo. Hayden didn't know anything new about Stiles, and Corey had no luck either. 

But when Stiles comes to school two days later perfectly fine and smelling way too much like Theo, he has a lot of questions to answer. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Was Scott's first question.

"With Theo." 

"Why the fuck haven't you been answering our calls?" That was Lydia this time.

"I lost my phone." 

"Why hasn't Theo been answering our calls?" That was Liam.

"He doesn't like you guys."

"Why haven't you said hello to me yet?" Isaac.

"Hi Isaac." 

The pack all look at each other with worried eyes.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" Malia.

"Because I don't know where Theo is right now and I'm not supposed to be talking to you!" Stiles whisper yells. 

"Noted. We're officially out of your life Stiles Stilinski." Kira says as she winks at Stiles then walks away. 

"I'll text you." Scott says and Stiles nods his head as he walks away. 

"So." Theo starts as he and Stiles were walking to class together. "Why were you talking to them?" 

"They were worried because they didn't know where I've been. But it's none of their business anyway." 

"You know Stiles, it's ok if you wanna hang out with them." 

Stiles stops walking abruptly. "What?" 

"Stiles I'm not entirely evil." 

 _I beg to differ._  Stiles thinks to himself. 

"I'm not following."

Theo laughs to himself. "Obviously you still miss them. You can talk to them, I guess. Just don't tell them anything ok. Promise." 

"I promise. And since we're already 3 minutes late and I've been late to Ms. Fleming's class all week, let's go." 

Theo laughs as he walks to class with Stiles, both having to serve detention after school.

Stiles sent a text to the pack group chat, now adding Hayden, Corey, Isaac, and Derek.

 _Meet me at Scott's house after school._   _URGENT!_

Littleme~ 

_I can't, I have a study group after school, sorry._

Walkingtimebomb~ 

_What about lacrosse practice?_

Bambi~

_Screw fucking practice I wanna hug Stiles again._

ScreamQueen~

_Ohhhhh..... Do I sense a little Stisaac here? ;) ;)_

Brother~

_No_

Kirachu~ 

_*Gasp!* Is Scott McCall jealous?!_

Brother~

_........................._

Bambi~

_If that was a sarf I could totally rock that._

Sourwolf~ 

_Isaac wtf. That doesn't even make sense._

Bambi~ 

_Your love life doesn't make sense._

_Seriously, do you have a fetish for psychotic killers or..........?_

Lizard~

_3 questions-_

_1\. Why the fuck am I in this groupchat?_

_2\. Didn't Kate burning your family alive teach you a lesson?_

_3\. Who the fuck are these new people?_

She'salivenow~

_So I'm guessing this in the infamous Jackson Whittemore?_

He'salivenow~

_Lydia won't stop talking about how much she hates you._

ScreamQueen~ 

_Gulity as charged. :)_

Lizard~ 

_So who are you in love with now Martin?_

ScreamQueen~

_Stiles :)_

Sarcasam~ 

_Did she just?_

Mathgenuis~

_Oh yes she did._

Brother~

_Derek, you owe me fifty bucks._

Kirachu~

_Yay! Stydia!_

ScreamQueen~

_And Stiles, when you're down messing with Theo's head, I'll be waiting.......... In my bedroom._

*Stiles changes ScreamQueen to FutureWife*

Lizard~

_Stiles is still a virgin, Lydia_

Sarcasm~

_No I'm not. ;)_

'Mathgenius' 

_I would know_

Sourwolf~

_Anywayyyyyyyyyyy- Stiles, why did you even start this?_

Sarcasm~

Right! Ok. Everyone meet at Scott's place right after school. School gets out at the 3:30 so you guys should be at Scott's around 4. I'll be there at 4:30. And I swear to fucking god if any of you aren't there by 4:30 I will rip Derek's leather jacket.

Kirachu~

_And why would that affect us?_

Sarcasm~

_Because Derek will kill you all because you weren't all there by 4:30 and that his jacket was ruined._

Sourwolf~

_He's not wrong._

Sarcasm~

_Ok. Just all of you better be there no later than 4:30._

After Stiles stops texting in the group chat, he beams at the thought that Lydia loves him back.  He looks across the room to Lydia, who as the exact face when she looks at him. 

But what they both don't know is that Theo is growling in the background instantly regretting helping Stiles get Lydia out of Eichen House.

_________________

While Stiles was putting away books from his locker Theo came up and gave Stiles kiss that he was definetly not expecting.  

"So, what are you doing around 4-ish tonight." Theo asks him. 

"Uh. At like, 4:30 I'm suppossed to go over to Scott's house and hang with the pack." Stiles say hesitantly. 

"What for?" Theo- who apperently doesn't know how to mind his own god damn business- asks. 

"Just to talk, I guess." 

"Can I come?" Theo asks and Stiles eyes go wide.

"Uh. I don't think that that's such a good idea considering you killed Scott, drove Lydia out of her mind, shot Malia, tried to get Liam to kill Scott, and I don't even know what you've done to Kira." 

"Come on Stiles, it could be fun." 

'Fun' is not the word Stiles thought of when he got his key to unlock Scott's door. 

"Just uh, stay here for a second."

As Stiles walks into the McCall household he has that look that Scott knows too god damn well. "What did you do. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I really hope that Theo's scent is coming from you and not him."

"He asked if he could come and I kept trying to say no but then he bribed me with curly fries and you guys know there my weekness." 

The whole pack groans. "Fine but if he gives me one dirty look I will scream and send him right through those glass windows in that house across the street." Lydia says flipping her hair.

Once Stiles slowly let Theo into the house, Theo took it upon himself to make  himself look more of asshole  and grab Stiles shirt and give him a not-so-innocent kiss. 

He takes Stiles' hand and pulls him to the couch with a smirk that's pointed directly at Lydia. 

"Oh no." Stiles mutters under his breath. 

The whole pack eventually sits down, Lydia purposely sitting too close to Stiles and Malia growling right next to Theo. Liam sits next to Hayden and Corey with Scott on his other side with Isaac next to him and Kira and Derek on the other side of Isaac, but Mason was still at a his study group.

The sheriff then calls Stiles. 

"You guys be good. I'll be right back. Stay." He says walking to the kitchen.

"We're not dogs!" He hears Liam scream.

"You kind of are!" He screams back. 

Through the enitire course of Stiles absence all they could hear coming from Stiles mouth were, 'Oh no's' and 'Jesus fucking Christ.'

"We have to go. Now." He says already half way to the door

"Why? Stiles what happened?" Scott asks. 

"My dad got a call from dispatch saying that there were over a dozen reports of a giant animal with glowing blue eyes running around town in the past five minutes." He answers.

"That's definitely The Beast". Theo says sighing.

"How would you know?" Liam asks Theo.

"Last night me and Stiles met with The Dread Doctors at the school and The Beast was there."

"You took him to see them?!" Scott asks furious. "He could've gotten hurt Theo!"

"Scott that doesn't matter right now, ok! Last night when we saw it The Doctors said 'it remembers tomorrow,' and I thought they were just being there usual creepy self but, Mason's not here so that means that The Beast remembered himself and that we have to resurrect Allison, fast." Stiles says walking out the door and getting in his Jeep with Theo.

"Where are we supposed to go?!" Lydia screams at him. 

"You guys go to the station. Me and Theo will figure out this resurrection shit and then meet at the cemetery. Make sure Argent's there. It's the only way it way it will work." Stiles says as he pulls out of the driveway and goes to his house. 

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" Stiles asks Theo while walking into his house. "I didn't even know I had the spark until you told me!"

"Stiles calm down."

"No! I will not calm down! The fate of Beacon Hills is depending on me! Ok! If I can't resurrect Allison then it's going to be ten times harder to stop The Beast. What if I don't do it right and she comes back evil or-" 

Theo kisses Stiles to shut him up, and this time Stiles really doesn't mind. So he kisses back.

Stiles' hands finds his way under Theo shirt and he slowly takes it off of him. Stiles is fully aware that this is an extremely inappropriate time to be doing this but right now he just doesn't care.

Theo's lips find Stiles neck and he tilts his head to give the chimera better access.

Soft moans escape Stiles' mouth as Theo sucks impossible to hide hickeys all over his neck.

Theo then takes off Stiles' shirt and he hops on the kitchen counter with Theo's help.

But just outside the window was Scott spying on his best friend.

He called Derek and told him to put him on speaker. "It's a good thing I followed them."

"Why?" Derek asks.

"Because there making out and we didn't tell Stiles to do this." Scott says angrily.

"Maybe he's just faking it." Liam adds.

"If you were seeing this you would know he's not."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Scott?" Derek asks.

"If what you're thinking is that Stiles is catching feelings for Theo, then yea."

And Stiles was definitely catching feelings for Theo.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you might thing that their feelings were rushed or whatever, but it's explained in a later chapter why their feelings grew so strong so quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Theo say their goodbyes.

Stiles and Theo made their way to the couch, Scott still outside on the phone with the pack.  

"This is not good. Ok! This is so not good!" Scott panics into the phone. "They are on the couch. I mean seriously lying down on the couch and oh my god! Don't do that! Oh god. This is gonna lead to sex. Get off of him! Let me rephrase that. This is going to lead to really weird sex!"

"Scott! Just stop looking! Isaac, call Stiles and we'll see what happens! Ok? Just stop watching!" Derek says highly annoyed. 

Stiles hears his phone ringing but chooses to ignore it. 

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Theo asks with a satisfied smirk.

"No. It's probably just Scott." Stiles answered and brought Theo's lips back to his.

"He just totally ignored me!" Isaac said. "Did he even bother to look at his phone?!" 

"Nope." 

"Shit." Derek says. 

"Just call him again. We'll keep bugging him 'till he answers." Scott tells Isaac. 

Isaac calls again. And again. And once more till Stiles finally answers. 

"What?!" He asks.

"Just a," Isaac looks around for someone to tell him what to say. "Wanted to know what progress you guys have made." 

"Oh my god! Theo is still kissing his neck!" Scott nearly gags. 

"Shut up. Scott!" Derek growls. 

"We're looking through books right now. Haven't found anything yet." Stiles lies.

"Ok, just, um, text us when you do." Isaac says.

"Yeah. Ok. Sure. Bye!" Stiles hangs up. 

"Who should we kill first?" Isaac asks.

"Just knock on the door or something. Tell them it's you." Malia offers. 

"Ugh fine. Bye." Scott then hangs up and bangs on the door. "Hey. It's Scott. Open up!"

Stiles and Theo look at each other wide eyed. They both know that Scott doesn't like them together, but together when they're supposed to be doing work is even worse. And don't forget that Theo doesn't know the whole story.

Both boys get up and rush to get there shirts back on. Theo not so subtly stealing kisses from Stiles and Stiles not so subtly enjoying it. Stiles rushes up to his room to get the books and tries to make it seem like they've been reading for the past half hour and not making out. 

Stiles and Theo walk to the door together. Theo still kissing Stiles and Stiles still enjoying. 

Once Stiles opens the door he comes face to face with an angry Scott.

"What took you guys so long to answer the door?" Scott asks crossing his arms. 

"We were both really close to finishing the page we were on, so we just felt like finishing it real quick." Stiles lies. He's been getting pretty good with controlling his heartbeat so he can finally lie to his friends.

"Have you found anything yet?" Scott asks looking like he was about to punch Theo in the face.

"Yes actually." Theo answers. The two other boys look at Theo confused. "Someone close to you. Someone with a strong connection to you, Stiles, would have to be with to you. We already have the strong connection with Allison thanks to Argent, but you need to have a strong connection with someone so it can work."

Scott automatically thought of Lydia.

Stiles automatically thought of Theo. 

Stiles and Theo looked at each other and smiled.

Scott noticed.

"Hey, Stiles. Can I talk to you for a sec? Alone."

"Uh, yea. Theo, please don't listen." Stiles pecks Theo on the lips and then walks up the stairs with Scott.

Theo didn't want to listen in, but the way Stiles looked back at him when he went up the stairs, he could tell someone was wrong.

So he listened.

And he wished he didn't.

"Stiles, do you like him?" Scott asks looking at his best friend.

Stiles looked down. Maybe in shame. Maybe in embarresment. He didn't know.

"Yea. Yea Scott, I like him. And I like him a lot." Stiles finally answered. He was afraid what Scott would say.

"That wasn't the plan. The plan was you get close to him, you give us information, and you don't get attatched. That. Was. The. Plan." Scott grittes his teath.

"Well the plan sucks Scott! It sucks! I didn't mean to get attatched, ok? I didn't mean to like him. But I do. I really like him."

"No you don't Stiles! You do know that he killed me, and almost killed Lydia and Malia too. Also two of our best friends."

"How is that any different than what you've done to me, Scott? You always abandoned me when you were with Allison. When me and Derek were getting attacked by Jackson at the pool you hung up on me because you were with Allison! You abandoned me because I killed someone who tried to kill me first! And you didn't even let me explain!" Stiles starts screaming getting tearied eyed.

"Theo's the one who told me. You do realize that don't you?" Scott screams back.

"Of course I know! I'm not supid! And if you listened to me from the very begginging when I said that Theo couldn't be trusted, then we would be working together right now on how to stop The Beast rather then trying to kill each other!"

"It's not my fault you didn't stick to the plan!"

"You mean the plan that I made up! That I thought of so I could get your first love back? Who's the bad friend here?!"

"I can't help it that I don't have a brilliant mind like you, Stiles!"

"And I can't help who fall in love with!" Stiles screams. He didn't even realize what he just said. He smiled. And Theo smiled too.

Scott sighed. "Stiles, it's either Theo or the pack. Your choice."

Stiles looked at his friend in disbelief. "You can't seriously be asking me to make that descision. Scott what the hell?!"

"Pack or Theo."

Stiles thought about it for a minute.

He loved Theo. He never thought he would. And he definetly never thought it would happen this fast.

But the pack as been with him for years. They were a great team. All his best friends.

But Theo.

He didn't what to hurt Theo.

So despite it all, he said the most rotten words that have ever come out of his mouth. "I choose pack."

"Good. Be at the cemetary in 20 minutes." Then Scott's out in a flash.

Theo had to turn away from the door. He was crying. And he heard Stiles crying too.

Once Stiles had been able to stop crying he went downstairs.

He had really hoped Theo wasn't listening.

But he knew he was.

"What did he have to say?" Theo managed to spit out.

"He just wanted to tell me that they talked to Argent and to be at the cemetary in 20 minutes."

"Should we go now then?" Theo asks trying to stop himself from crying again.

Stiles nods his head and grabs the books off the counter.

Once then get into the car they don't talk. They both knew that talking would mess everything up even more.

Once they got to the cemetary Stiles turned to Theo.

"Theo. Whatever happens after this, I need you to know that I love you. I don't know how it happened this quickly, but it did. And I am really, really happy that it did. And I know that you were listening. And I wish that I said something different. But I was stupid. And I said the wrong thing. And I promise you that I will find some way to make sure that we end up together."

"Stiles, don't make promises you can't keep. We know that Scott would have stopped this eventually. I guess it's easier that he stopped us before we got too attatched."

"Please Theo, please don't say that. I have lost too many people. I need to know that I will have you in future. And that I haven't lost you forever. Theo you have to promise me that we're gonna be together."

Theo just shook is head. "No, please. Theo, promise me. Promise me, Theo!"

Theo took a huge breath. He loved Stiles. He really did. Hr has his whole life. But he just couldn't promise him that. But the look in Stiles eyes made him break. And he really wished he didn't say it.

"I promise." Theo says looking into his first loves eyes.

Yes.

Stiles was his first love.

Stiles grabbed Theo's face and kissed him like it would be there last. And it probably would be.

They kissed for as long as they wanted.

It wasn't rough and aggressive. But it wasn't sweet and innocent either. It was a little bit of both.

They hesitantly pulled away. Tears from their eyes both extremely noticable. They didn't care. Let the pack know they're in love.

The pack heard anyway.

And they were all mad at Scott.

Sure Lydia was upset.

But she cared more about how Stiles was feeling.

Stiles and Theo hugged a little more.

Then they kissed a lot more.

And they said a ton more 'I love you's.'

"Stiles." Theo says to the crying boy. "Stiles, it's gonna be fine. We're gonna have our happy ending. No matter how long it takes. I love you."

"I love you too."

"How about so we know that we're gonna be together forever, we stop saying I love you too, and just say I love you. I love you too sounds like were just agreeing with each other. So if we just say I love you, I guess that could be our way of knowing we're gonna be together forever." Theo says to his love.

Stiles just smiles and nods his head. "I love you."

"I love you." Theo smiles.

They kiss one last time before they know that they have to get out of the car.

Scott doesn't back out. That's what makes everyone mad.

Even Argent.

Stiles and Theo walk over to the pack.

And Scott couldn't have been more of an asshole.

"Ok. Let's just get this done and save Beacon Hills." He says and turns away.

Stiles and Theo smile at each other.

They grab each others hands and walk to Allison's grave.

And they could both feel the electricity coming off Stiles' hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo goes to Stiles and makes a decision-one he really didn't wanna make.

3rd person~

Scott wouldn't leave Stiles' side. He kept saying 'I did it to protect you!' or 'I just wanna make sure you're ok.'

But like Stiles said, he's not stupid.

Isaac's been the most understanding.

The pack thought it was because he didn't experience what Theo has done, but that wasn't true.

He understands what it's like to love someone you can't have.

Isaac usually comes to visit Stiles to make sure he's ok. But Scott only spends time with him during the school day.

"Hey." Isaac says sitting next to Stiles. "How are you holding up?"

Stiles was lying faced down on his bed. "Every time I see him in the halls all I want to do is kiss him. But I can't and it hurts."

"Trust me I know."

"It's Scott isn't it?"

"Yea. But he has no idea. And now since Allison's been back, he's gonna choose her."

"When you and Allison were sorta together, Scott was definitely jealous. But I don't think he was jealous because Allison was with you, I think he was jealous because you were with Allison. You guys have a connection. And I think that you should go for it. Don't loose your chance at love." Stiles tells him. And honestly, he has sensed a connection between the two werewolves. And he'd do anything to make sure his friends are happy.

Isaac smelled Theo's scent and knew that he should leave. If Stiles is helping him be happy, he's gonna make sure Stiles is happy.

"I should go. Uh, I'm gonna go talk to Scott." Isaac said getting up.

"Ok. Good luck!" Stiles smiled at his friend.

Isaac walked out of the house to Theo's car.

"Look Theo, I don't know you that well. But what I do know is that you two make each other really happy. And all I want is for Stiles to be happy. So go talk to him." Isaac says to the chimera.

Theo just nods his head and Isaac walks away.

Theo hesitantly walks to the door.

"Ok. Just breathe Theo. He wants to see you. You love him and he loves you." Theo tells himself.

Theo finally knocks on the door and thought about running away until he heard Stiles get out of bed.

Once Stiles opens the door he's surprised so see Theo. But he's definitely happy. They stand there looking for each other for at least 2 minutes.

"Kiss me." Stiles instructs. 

"Ok." 

Theo then grabs his face and shuts the door. 

Stiles immediately jumps up and Theo carries them both up the stairs into Stiles room. 

Theo carefully puts Stiles on the bed as Theo gets on top of him and grinds there erections together. They take off each others shirts and Theo moves down to Stiles neck sucking hickeys on the boys skin. Stiles lets out embarrassing moans as Theo goes down his chest and back up to his lips. 

Theo starts to undo stiles belt but he stops him. 

"Theo. Theo stop." The boy said.

"What? What's wrong? Are you ok?" 

"I can't have sex with you." 

Meanwhile~

"Hey Scott." Isaac says as he walks into the alpha's room. 

"Hey." Scott smiles.

"Ok, so, I'm gonna do something really crazy but I just really hope that you don't throw me against the wall." Isaac takes a deep breath and finally does it. He finally kisses Scott.

Scott looks into the beta's closed eyes and kisses back.  

"Why'd you do that?" Scott asks as they break away.

"Stiles said to not lose my chance in love. And I haven't had a lot of that lately."

"Oh god, Stiles is being so annoying. He's being such a drama queen. I mean, it's not like there gonna go behind our backs at some point! I did what was right!" Scott screams.

"No Scott, you did what you  _thought_  was right. Your best friend is hurting right now and you need to understand that not every things about you!"

"I don't even know if I can trust him! I mean he killed someone! Self defence or not it's wrong!"

"You trust me and I killed someone!" Isaac accidentally lets out.

"What? But your eyes aren't blue."

"Because he wasn't innocent. I became friends with this one girl. A beta. And she had an abusive boyfriend, an Alpha. So, he didn't know that I was gay, and he came in storming her house one night screaming at both of us. And then he killed her. And then I killed him." Isaac says.

"It was self defence right?"

"No. He didn't come after me. I slashed his throat and then I ran. That's why I had no problem coming back here."

Scott sits down on the bed. "Wh- why- h-h-how."

"Scott, I can't be with you, or figure out what we have till you fix this. I gotta go."

That's what made Scott think of what happen 2 days earlier.

_"Stiles-"_

_"No Scott! You saw me there. Broken. And you of all people! You know what it's like to lose your first love. And now you know what it's like to lose a brother." Then he walked out._

"I fucked up." Scott said to himself. He needed to go to Stiles. And that's exactly what he did.

~~~~~  
"What? Is that why you thought I came over here for?" Theo asks Stiles.

"No! No, of course not. But, our first time should be when we don't have to hide it. If I wanna have sex with you, I'm gonna tell the whole world." Stiles says grabbing Theo's hands.

"Is that the real reason?" Theo asks him. And he knows it's not.

"Yea." Stiles lies. And even thought he can control his heartbeat, he can't lie to Theo.

"Or is it because you don't want my scent on you." Theo already knows that's his reason, but he needs Stiles to say it.

Stiles sighed and looked down.

"Stiles, if you don't want my scent on you, maybe you should stay away from me." Theo didn't want to say that. But he needed to protect Stiles. Stiles needed the pack.

Theo walks out of his room.

He knows that this will be the biggest mistake of his life, but he wants Stiles to live a life with his friends. So he has to be an asshole.

"Theo! Theo come back!" Stiles runs out the door after him into the rain.

"Why'd you pick the pack in the first place? Why'd you leave me?" Theo starts crying. He didn't care about the reason, but he cared about Stiles. And if keeping Stiles safe meant breaking his heart, then so be it.

"I don't have an answer." Stiles chokes out.

"Did you think I couldn't protect you?" Theo hated this. He hated seeing Stiles like this. And he knew that this isn't the answer, and he knows he will regret this the rest of his life.

"No! I thought that if I stayed with you they would've hurt you."

"I don't need you to protect me, Stiles. I'm a werewolf. You, you're just a pathetic, weak, human." The words even tasted rotten in his mouth.

"You're the only one who hasn't pointed that I'm human." Stiles was sobbing know.

"And look at you. Crying like a little baby." Theo wanted to stop. He wanted to run up and kiss those soft pink lips.

"You're crying too!" Stiles tries to fight back.

"Yea. I am." There had to be no further explanation then that.

"Do you even love me anymore?"

_Yes._

_Of course I do._

_How could I not?_

"No."

Theo begins to walk to his car.

"If you walk out now you are never getting me back!"

"Then I guess I'm never getting you back."

The look on Stiles face once he said that almost made Theo run up and tell him that he didn't mean it. That he needs to stay away from him so he can be safe.

_Almost._

And all Stiles could do was sit and cry in the rain as he watched that stupid car drive away.

And all Theo could do was sit and cry in his stupid car wondering why he drove away.

Scott was there to see the whole thing.

He ran up to Stiles and grabbed the sobbing boy into his arms.

He screamed.

And he cried.

_This is all my fault._

Was all that Scott was thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Theo talk after Scott talks some sense into him.

3rd person~

Stiles and Theo were both thinking about the day they resurrected Allison.

_Stiles put his hand on Allison's tomb stone and closed his eyes to concentrate. He kept thinking about the good memories he had with Allison. But they all kept coming back to when she died. It was his fault. He's the reason she died._

_"I can't do it. I keep trying to think about how happy Allison always was, but it all keeps coming back to her death. I'm the reason she died." Stiles says taking his hand off the tomb stone._

_"Stiles." Theo starts. "It is not your fault. They separated you from the Nogitsune. It was a spirit taking the form of your body. You were in the tunnels with Lydia. Don't forget that. It wasn't your fault. We all know it wasn't your fault."_

_"That doesn't mean I don't think it is. She's not gonna want to see me." Stiles begins to walk away but Theo grabs the boys hand and puts it back on the tomb stone. Theo covers Stiles' hand with his own and kisses the boy._

_They both begin glowing with a blue aura around them. The pack looks in disbelief as wind surrounds them.They feel the ground start to shake and they brake apart. Theo grabs Stiles arm and brings him close so he doesn't get hurt._

_Allison rises up from the ground with a white aura surrounding her body. She lands on her feet and looks at her hands in disbelief. "Allison?" Scott asks breaking the silence._

_She looks over at him. "Scott? Scott!" She screams and runs into his arms. "How am I here?"_

_"Stiles brought you back. He has the spark." Scott answered._

_Allison walked over to Stiles slowly. "Thank you Stiles."_

_"You're welcome."_

_Stiles pulls Theo aside and they say there goodbyes. Theo kisses him and whispers something in his hear. "I'm really glad that you gave me a second chance. But we just found each other in the wrong universe."_

Stiles sits on his bed tears staining his cheeks.  _I don't think he ever really loved me._  He thought to himself.

He knew he had to go to school today or he wouldn't be able to graduate. With the days he spent at the hospital with his dad and trying to save innocent lives, it was kinda hard to keep up with school.

Stiles walks into the bathroom and turns on the water. He takes off his pajamas and gets in the shower. Once he's done he turns the water off and looks at himself in the mirror. He takes a deep breath. "You can do this." He whispers to himself.

He dries himself off and gets dressed in his target shirt, red jacket, tan khakis and white converse.

He gets into his jeep and drives to school.

He can so not do this.

He gets to Mr. Harris's class and sits down in his regular seat next to Scott.

"Hey. How you holding' up?" Scott asks.

Stiles just looks at the alpha with a scowl.

"We will be changing seats today and you can all blame Greenberg." Mr. Harris says.

The whole class groans.

"Shut up. We will be having Scott and Isaac, Malia and Reggie, Kira and Mike, Lydia and Finn, Danny and Jared, Stiles and Theo, Marisa and Taylor, Shannon and Devon, and Mr. Greenberg you will be switching out of my class because I can not stand your voice." Mr. Harris announces.

Stiles stare at Scott in panic as he moves to sit next to Isaac.

Theo awkwardly sits next to Stiles.

Stiles heart starts beating uncontrollably until he finally loses it.

"I can't do this." Stiles says as grabs his back pack on runs out of the room.

Theo runs after him making Scott growl and start to get up.

Isaac grabs is arm before he can do anything. "Wait. Let them work it out."

Scott slowly sits down. He tries to listen but they're too far away.

"Stiles. Stiles!" Theo says grabbing the boys arm to stop him.

"What? What do you want?" He asks turning around.

"To tell you the truth."

"Well I don't want to here the truth. I don't care about it. I don't care about you." And then he left leaving Theo frozen in place.

Scott eventually comes out snapping Theo out of his faze.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You were lying the whole time!"

"Of course I was lying! You can keep Stiles safe. I can't. If something happens to him, especially if he was with me, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"That's bullshit." Scott scoffs.

"Well, my planned worked. Stiles hates me." Theo stated really wanted to leave.

"No he doesn't! I was going over to Stiles house when it all happened. He was crying and screaming into chest. And you wanna know why it was raining? Because of Stiles. Stiles is the spark now and he can't exactly control yet. He was sad, and it started raining. But he did have control when he was with you."

"I know that, Scott! I pulled around the corner so he wouldn't see me, and I cried too. Stiles is like, the most amazing person I've ever met. And I don't care what the reason was when he chose you guys over me. And I mean Stiles, weak? Not fucking at all. He is the strongest, bravest person I have ever met. And there is no way in hell that I could ever stop loving Stiles. Sure Stiles is a hyperactive teenager who talks to much and probably came out of the womb saying something sarcastic, but that's what makes Stiles, Stiles." Theo let out a huge breath of air.

Scott just smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

Scott motioned his head towards where Stiles was standing.

Theo turned around and saw Stiles there.

Stiles and Theo just stood in place looking at each other from different ends of the hallway.

Scott could smell the lust off them so he took that as his key to leave.

Theo began to walk away.

"Theo! You come back here right now!"

He finally faced the boy.

"What happened? What happened to us?"

And no matter how much he didn't want to, he walked away.

Stiles ran after him and pulled him into the janitors closet.

"What do you want, Stiles?" Theo asks bitterly.

"To know why you want me to hate you." Stiles locked the door and stood in front of it.

"Move Stiles." Theo tries to leave but Stiles gets in his way. "I could literally pushed you out of the way."

"Yea. But you won't. You would never hurt me." And it's true. Theo would never hurt Stiles.

Physically at least.

Theo sighs. "I was afraid that after all this is over, you would realize that you can do better and go with Lydia. So I thought maybe that I would just get it over sooner. And I know that you love Lydia. It's obvious."

"You're right. I do love Lydia. But I'm  _in love_ with you. And Theo, I will never ever leave you." Stiles moves closer to Theo and grabs both his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Theo presses his head against Stiles' forehead so their touching.

"It's ok, you were only trying to protect me. Even if it was in an extremely stupid way. But you're gonna have to make up for it." Stiles whispers brushing his bottom lip against Theo's ear.

"And how would I do that?" Theo smirks. "Like this?" Theo brushes his lip against Stiles ear. "Or like this?" Theo lightly brushes his lips against Stiles' own.

"More like this." Stiles unlocks the door and opens it just in time to walk out once Theo's lips are centimeters away from his.

Stiles seductively bit his lip and motioned for Theo to come to him with is index finger.

"Come and get me Theo Raeken."

Theo smirked as he began to follow Stiles outside to his jeep only to be teased by the human the whole time.

Stiles got in the jeep and motioned for Theo to do the same.

Once Theo was in the jeep he tried to kiss Stiles but Stiles put his hand in his face and began to drive home.

Once they got to Stiles house, they didn't even make it to the door before Theo smashed their lips together.

Stiles opened the door to the never locked house and went inside. Stiles took off Theo's shirt admiring his perfectly toned abs.

Theo takes off Stiles shirt and led him up the stairs never breaking the kiss.

Once they get to Stiles' bedroom, they backed up against the bed until Theo's leg touch the side. 

He lied down with Stiles straddling his waist. Stiles grinds down on the chimera causes them both to moan.

The human then moves to Theo's jawline down and to his collarbone.

Theo smiles looking at the gorgeous boy.

Stiles smiles back.

Right when Stiles goes to take off his shirt, an arrow goes through is stomach and is pulled back.

~~~~~~~~~~

Theo gasps awake a bolts up just to see Stiles in front of him with a worried face.

"What happened?" Theo asks trying to stand up.

He falls back down and Stiles catches him and tries to hold him up.

"You fainted once you saw me. You know, after you admitted you were lying up all that stuff." Stiles says looking down.

Theo sighs and goes to rest against the lockers.

"What's wrong? Why are you so sweaty and out of breath?" Stiles asks moving a piece of hair from the chimeras face.

"Nightmare, or whatever." Theo answers.

And it was true.

Watching Stiles die was the worst thing he could have ever seen.

"What was it about?"

He needs to make sure Theo's gonna be ok. Always. No matter how far apart they are.

Theo shallows the lump in his throat and he begins to speak. "You." Stiles looks up at him with a questioning look. "Dying." He finishes.

"Are you scared of that?" Stiles asked wanting the truth.

"No." Stiles looked down in embarrassment from Theo's words. "I'm terrified."

Stiles hugs Theo with no warning, startling the chimera. "I'm still mad at you. And it's gonna take a hell of a long time 'till I say 'it's ok.'"

Theo sighs and wraps his arms around Stiles. "I know."

"But." Stiles perks up. "If you wanna kiss me right now I would totally be ok with that."

Theo smirks. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Stiles says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Stiles kisses Theo wrapping his arms around his neck.

"You know you can get pregnant from sucking face like that, Stiles!" Malia screams from the end of the hall.

Stiles gives the coyote the middle finger without breaking the kiss.

Stiles pulls away and berries his face in the crook of Theo's neck hugging the other boy.

"Isaac, can I talk to you?" Scott asks from the other side of the hall.

Isaac nervously swallows the lump in his throat.

"Yea. Yea sure."

Scott pulls the beta over to the side away from the group.

"You're my best friend. And I love you, and I want us to be together."

"Me too."

"But we can't." Scott sighs looking down.

"Because I killed someone?" Isaac asks minutes from running away crying.

"Yea, because you killed someone."

"Look at them. They don't know what to do." Isaac looks over at Theo and Stiles still hugging.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't put my hate for him first, then none of this would have happened."

"Scott, they're together now. It's ok. It made them stronger." Isaac looks back at Scott.

"Yea. they're stronger now." Scott says.

_But I wish we would be._  Both werewolves think to themselves.

Scott was trying to fight it.

The urge to kiss Isaac's lips at least one more time.

Despite everything, he pulled him into the janitors closet and kissed him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't not do it."

And then he was gone.

Just like that.

Isaac rested his back against the door of the closet trying his best to stop himself from crying.

But he didn't try hard enough.

He broke down. He slide his back down the door until he was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands.

That's when he saw him.

"Dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles just wanted to save his friends, he didn't realize it would end so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a really fucked up chapter. :)
> 
> There's also a time skip in the middle.

3rd person~

Isaac stared at his deceased father in fear.

He kept walking towards the crying boy.

"Isaac. Isaac, it's ok." His father tried to hold out his hand.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!" Isaac screamed and cried but Mr. Lahey kept coming closer.

 He didn't stop begging. He needed him to get away.  

Isaac finally managed to get the door opened and finds himself backed up against the closest wall. 

Scott immediately ran over to him not understanding what he was seeing. 

Then Stiles was able to see him. 

Right before he saw his mother. (Lil bitch)

"Mom?" Theo looked at Stiles. Saw his mother and Mr. Lahey, then his sister.

"Tara?" Theo felt guilty. And she looked just as beautiful as she did when they were younger. 

Then Lydia saw her. "Grandma?" 

Allison saw her mother. "Mom?" 

Malia froze in place. "Mom? Shelby?" A tear dripping down her face as she saw her family that she killed. 

Derek ran into the school able to feel the pack getting sad because of the bond, just in time to see his whole family. His mother. Paige. Laura. His father. His younger brother Daniel, younger sister Rachel, his older twin brothers Dylan and Cole who could easily be the stars of a Disney Channel sitcom. But right now Cole looks like he could be on a show about solving a popular boys murder. (I'm sorry.) 

And they all saw Erica and Boyd. 

Well almost all of them. 

Scott, Kira, Liam, and Hayden all stared confused not understanding what was going on.

"What's happening?" Hayden asked Liam but he just shrugged his shoulders. 

Scott was still trying to calm Isaac down while Kira ran over to Malia to calm her girlfriend down. 

Derek was the first one to talk. 

"Erica? Boyd?" 

"Derek?" Erica asked. 

"What's going on?" Scott asked to no one in particular. 

"We can all see someone who died that was special to us." Stiles answered. 

"Stiles." His mother said walking closer to him. "You have a choice."

"A choice. What are you talking about, mom?" 

"You can save two people. But it's not going to be me." She answer trying her best to smile. 

"What? Why not?" 

"Because I died of a sickness, Stiles. I wasn't killed. I didn't die of natural causes." 

"So what?" Stiles asks trying to keep the tears down. 

"So that means that I'll come back sick again. And I'll die just like before. Even your magic can't save me." Claudia smile. "You've grown into a wonderful person. The person I always wish you would be. I just needed to see you." 

She vanished into thin air.

"You can't bring me back either." Allison's mom stated looking at the boy.

"W-what? Why not. Mom, why not?" Allison cried. 

"Because I would come back a werewolf. I don't want that. I'm not against you anymore. And Stiles, you can choose for you're other friends to see us now. You just have to think about it happening."

 And so he did. 

Scott, Kira, Liam, and Hayden all looked up to more then half of the people they didn't know. 

"Scott." Victoria started. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you."

Scott just smiled. He wasn't ready to say that it was ok. 

"I'm sorry for biting you." Derek said. 

Victoria only chuckled and weakly smiled at him. 

And then she vanished.

"I'm sorry for killing you guys." Malia said to her mom and sister while Kira grabbed her hand.

"Honey, you didn't mean to. It wasn't your fault." Her mother said. 

"Not at all." Shelby added. "Treat her well." She said to Kira. "You're both good for each other."

They both vanished too. 

"Ariel, I knew you would be a banshee one day, but I never expected you to be such an amazing one." Lorraine said. "I've been with Maddy. She said she looked after you, your mother, and me once she died. Now I've been look after you. I'm glad that you were able to make your voice a bullet. I was never able to."

"Hi grandma." Lydia smiles. 

"I love you, Ariel." 

"I love you too." 

And then she vanished. 

All Isaac father said was 'I'm sorry' and then he went away too. 

The only ones left were Derek's family, Erica and Boyd, and Theo's sister.

Tara was the first one to speak. 

"Theo," She smiled at her little brother. "You two are good for each other." She looked at Stiles. "All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. Not be evil. Find peace. And you did. And I'm happy for it. But when you die, I'm going to rip your heart out multiple times." 

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. 

Theo just started into space with wide eyes and his mouth in an 'o' form.

Stiles just laughed and kissed him.

"Derek. My sweet grumpy little boy. We want you to know that this isn't your fault. But we saw Kate on her way to hell. Let's just say we had a short conversation where I told her to rot in hell. Both times." Talia says making the pack laugh lightly during there cries." 

"I love you, Der. And you should smile more often. It's suits you." Paige said to her former lover.

Derek started crying even harder when he saw his family started to vanish away.

Stiles couldn't let Derek go through that again. 

He took to risk and brought back Erica, Boyd, and Paige. 

Lydia and Allison went over to catch Erica and Boyd while Derek caught Paige. 

Then the strangest thing happened. 

She grew into her 24 year old self, the age she would have been right now.

Then Erica and Boyd both turned 18 years old. 

Stiles hand got loose from Theo's grip as he fell to the ground. 

Theo knelt down to him hearing his slowing heartbeat. 

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong with him!" Theo screamed shaking Stiles trying to get him back to consciousness. 

"Call Deaton! Someone call Deaton!" Derek screamed.

"Oh god Stiles wake up. Please Stiles you have to wake up." Theo begged.

Deaton told Scott to bring Stiles to the animal clinic.

When they got there Deaton told everyone to leave but Theo.

He examined Stiles and then rummaged through his doors.

"W-what are you looking for?" Theo asks the vet urgently.

"I'm trying to find Rampant Boule. It's a rare form of rosemary. It was used during the Salem trials for other witches who didn't get caught to heal the ones who did. It's mainly used for women and girls but since he's a spark he it will work for him too. It will help him heal faster and give him more magic. What I'm afraid of is he might not be able to handle it in this state." The vet explained.

"What do you mean 'handle it?'" Theo asks.

"I'm afraid that it might put him in a coma like state, but not a coma." 

"Then what?" 

"A sort of trance. It could be days, weeks, months, possibly years until he wakes up. It depends on how strong he is. During the trance, he will be able to here everything that's going on, but won't be able to move or do anything. But you're the only one who can touch him." Deaton continued.

"Why? What about his dad." Theo asks concerned.

"Because he is your mate. The day you two resurrected Allison, was the day Stiles first felt attracted to you. The day he fell in love with you. You two have a connection stronger then any one else. Even Scott and his father."

"How does that make me the only one able to touch him?" 

"Because having a spark as a mate gives you some kind of tolerance. You have just a little bit of magic in you. Everytime you kiss it gives you both some more. And since you have magic, you're the only one who can tolerate it." Deaton explains. 

"So what will happen in his trance?" Theo needs to know. 

"He will be in severe pain. You have to take his pain, especially if he want him to wake up sooner. But we're not sure if he's even going to go in one." 

"Ok. How long will it take for us to know?" 

"For 20 minutes after I put it into his system that will be the time slot that he has to wake up. After that, even at 21 minutes, we will know." Deaton finds the rosemary and take a needle out of one of the drawers. 

Theo's wolf whines as he puts the needle in Stiles' arm.

"20 minutes." Deaton said as he set a timer on his phone. 

Theo went to sit next to Stiles, already seeing that he was in pain. Theo grabbed Stiles hand and started taking the pain away. 

18 minutes had already passed and Theo was getting worried. The sheriff walked into the clinic just to see Theo taking his pain. 

"1 minute." Theo said looking at the timer.

"What?" 

"Stiles has one minutes to wake up before he goes into a trance."

 30.

20. 

15. 

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Beep. 

Theo started at Stiles with a tear dripping onto the humans face. 

"I lost his mother. I can't lose him too." Noah said walking over to his son. 

"I would never let that happen. Not to him." Theo said taking more pain away.

"Theo, I don't like you. But Stiles does. And if you're able to save him, maybe I won't try and shoot you." 

 Theo just nodded his head. 

As soon as the pack ran in Lydia gasped and ran into Allison's arms. 

They saw Theo with black veins all over his body taking as much pain as he could.

Scott ran over and touched Stiles' arms before Theo could stop him.

Scoot shot back into the wall and got up with a groan. 

"What the hell what that?"Scott asked jealous that Theo was able to touch him. 

"Magic." 

"And why can you touch him and not us?" Scott continued. 

"Stiles should be the one to tell you that. Not me." 

"When will that be?" Scott asks getting impatient. 

"Whenever he wakes up." Theo starts getting irritated. 

"When is he going to wake up?" 

"I don't know, Scott! Just shut up!" Theo explodes. 

Scott growls in defeat as he steps back.

Nobody noticed that Erica was crying until she spoke up.

"It's our fault that he's in this state right now. He shouldn't have saved us." Erica said grabbing Boyd's hand. 

"Please don't say that. We need you here. I need you here. You guys were my first real friends." Isaac said looking at the betas. 

Paige stayed next to Derek. She didn't know anybody. But he didn't mind. She was his first love after all. 

The sheriff ended up leaving pulling Scott outside with him. 

_Two weeks later~_

Theo never left Stiles side. Ms. Martin brought him his work but none of them had anything on it. Not even a stray mark. 

Theo started to talk to Stiles just like he did for the past two weeks. 

"Hey Sti. God, I really need you to wake up. It's been two weeks already. I need to hear your stupid, sarcastic, witty remarks. When you laugh with your mouth wide open. The way you care about people so much. When you challenge people. Especially me. The packs been coming by a lot. We all just want to make sure you're ok. I just want to be able  tell you that you're my mate when you're awake. I love you." Theo starts crying and continues to talk the boys pain.

Theo ends up falling asleep with Stiles' hand still linked with his and his head resting on his stomach. 

_1 week later~_

"Stiles, you've been out for 3 weeks. Please, please wake up. I need you. We've been dealing with the Dread Doctors. Liam got seriously hurt by the Beast. I killed Tracey for her power. And Josh but, you already knew that. Deaton put some kind herb in Beacon Hills water system to make them forget about Erica, Boyd, and Paige's death. Just like we did with Allison. We just told them that they were at boarding school and Paige went to college in New York right after high school and decided to come pack. 

"Deaton's been telling me about our mate bond, and me being mated to a spark. You already heard all of that. but I'm still gonna tell you. I'm the only one who can touch you when you're gaining power, you'll have the urge to protect me just like I do for you, that you'll be able to have total control when you're with me, and I can also make you stronger. Also, everytime we kiss I ge a tiny bit of magic in my system and you get some more too.

"He also said that if one of the pack members gets seriously hurt, or anyone for that matter, you have the power to heal them with your magic. I love you so much, Stiles. I need you to come back to me. I need to hear your laugh again. And I also want to hear how smug you'll be when you find out we're mates. I'll let you be as much smug as you want to be. I love you." Theo kisses Stiles' forehead just like he does every time he starts telling Stiles about what's been happening.

He continues taking Stiles pain as he hears a gasp of air. 

"Stiles?" Theo opens his eyes to look at the boy.

"Hi." Stiles smiled. 

Theo grabbed Stiles face and gave him a sweet and much need kiss. Stiles kept kissing Theo running his tongue along his bottom lip for entrance, which Theo gladly gave. 

There tongues fought for dominance as the kiss got more emotional, but still sweet. They both wanted to keep kissing but their lungs burned and they needed air. They broke apart and before Theo could kiss him again Stiles spoke up. 

"So, mates huh?" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Scott about him and Theo, Derek and Paige talk, Scott and Isaac get their heads out of their asses, and the girls bond at Allison's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really fluffy and nice chapter.

3rd~

Theo blushed looking down. 

"Hey, you said I could be as smug as I want. I'm taking that to my full advantage." Stiles said pecking Theo's lips again.

"I hate you." 

"No you don't. You love me." 

"Nope. I hate you."

"Love me."  

"You're right, I love you." 

Stiles started to sit up, placing his elbows under him. Theo grabbed his arms and helped him up. He twisted around throwing his legs over the side of the table and sitting on the edge of it. 

Stiles kisses Theo again wrapping his arms around his neck and Theo's wraps his arms around Stiles' waist. 

The two broke apart as the heard the door open. 

The pack came running in and before anyone else could do anything, Erica ran up and hugged Stiles like her life depended on it. 

Saying Stiles was surprised was an understatement, but he hugged back. 

"Hi batman, nice hair." Erica said pulling away. 

"Thanks. How are you guys doing, being back and all?" 

"Well, Boyd and I live with Derek now because our parents apparently moved out of Beacon Hills when we died, and we have no way of contacted them. Especially cause they think we're dead. Paige lives with Derek now too." Erica answers. 

"Since all four of you are alive now, I want us to do something special. Something as a pack." Derek says looking at Paige. 

Paige nods her head as Derek brings her into her arms. 

"Who wants to see something cool?" Stiles asks breaking the silence.

"Well I do." Scott answered. The rest of the pack just nodded. 

"So when I was in the trance or whatever, I was gaining more power, and I was also teaching myself how to use my abilities and I was able to see what they were. And I'm pretty sure this is the coolest one." Stiles sits on his knees and transforms into a blue wolf with purple eyes and blue flames surrounding him. 

Scott walks over and reaches his hand to pet his best friend but gets burned by the flames. "Ow!" Scott brings his arms back holding his hand. 

Stiles just barks and the flames go away. 

Scott goes to pet him again and he's met with soft fur. Stiles jumps up and licks Scott's face.

Scott finally gets away from Stiles laughing. "Asshole." He mutters under his breath. 

Stiles goes back into his human form fully clothed. 

"How are you fully clothed?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure. Just happened I guess. Scott, I need to talk to you. Alone." Scott nods and goes towards the door with Stiles. "And I swear to god I will rip your balls out if you listen. As for you three," He looks at Malia, Erica, and Hayden, "Your boobs." 

Malia just growls under her breath as Kira laughs and kisses her. 

"Scott, the reason that Theo was the only one who could touch me was," Stiles stops to put a spell on the room so nobody could enter or hear what they were saying, because even if he trusted the pack with his life, they were nosy fuckers. "He's my mate." Stiles says in a small voice. 

"Mate?" Scott repeats in disbelief. 

"Mate." Stiles confirms. 

"I am so not ok with this. I mean Theo, Theo? Of all people, Theo?" Scott protests.

"Well it's not your choice Scott. Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I don't." Stiles fights back.

"But he killed me!"

"Oh my god, Scott get over it! If I can trust him out of all people, you should be able to trust him too."

Scott huffs. "When are you gonna tell the pack?"

"I'm not sure. I wanna hold off telling them. Especially Lydia."

"Yea ok. You and Theo go home, we'll be fine." Scott says.

"You sure?"

Scott just nods his head and the two walk back to the pack.

Stiles takes the spell off once they're in the exam room.

Theo looks up from his phone and smiles at Stiles when he walks into the room.

Stiles grabs Theo's hand intertwining there fingers and walks out the door.

"Roscoe!" Stiles screams hugging his car hood. "Oh how I've missed you!"

Theo just laughs and throw Stiles his keys.

During the car ride Stiles decided to ask Theo something that he's been wondering about since they got together. 

"What do you thinks gonna happen after all this?"

"You mean the Dread Doctor's situation?"Theo asks looking over at him.

"No, I mean, after everything. High school, college. Especially for Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Paige. They have no idea what to do." Stiles answers. 

"Well, I think that Scott and Isaac will finally get their heads out of their asses and get together, Erica and Boyd are probably gonna stay together as much as possible, the same for Derek and Paige. And Allison, I think that she's just gonna enjoy life for now. Be with Lydia, you, Scott. As Liam and Hayden, I just don't see them lasting." Theo answer honestly.

"Why?"

"I just don't think they go well together. Like yea, there adorable as hell, but I think Liam should get together with Brett."

"You ship Briam too?!" Stiles asks.

"Of course I do. Kira and Malia are gonna be happy. Kira hasn't lost control at all since she started dating Malia, they're good together. Corey and Mason, I have no idea what's gonna happen for them. As for me and you, we're gonna be married and have two girls named Claudia Stilinski-Raeken and Tara Stilinski- Raeken. You're gonna be the sheriff of Beacon Hills and I'm going to be a doctor."

"Doctor?" Stiles smirks.

"Hey, I've spent most of my life taken lives, maybe I can try and save them." Theo says.

"That was so beautiful. It brought tears to my eyes."

"Shut up." Theo laughs.

Stiles pulls into his driveway and drags Theo by the arm through the front door and attacks Theo's lips with his own. 

Theo ran his tongue over Stiles' bottom lip asking for entrance to which Stiles gave right away.

Both there tongues fought for dominance but Theo ended up having control.

Neither of them realized they were in Stiles room until Theo fell back on Stiles' bed. 

Stiles took off Theo's shirt in one swift motion before taking off his own. Stiles and Theo looked in each others eyes and saw something more than lust and want. They saw trust, loyalty, hope, love, and most of all, a future together. 

Stiles straddled Theo, kissing him once again and loving every second of it. 

Stiles wanted to go the next step, they both did, but Stiles wanted it to be romantic. Not any of the cliche shit that are in rom coms, but maybe go out on an actual date and not have to worry about the Beast or the Dread Doctors barging in on them having sex. 

Both thinking the same thing, continued kissing until Stiles decided to watch a movie on Netflix. 

Stiles went to grab his laptop with Theo moving with him so they wouldn't have to stop kissing just yet. 

"Horror or Disney?" Stiles asked opening his computer.

"Those are too very different things, Stiles. But Disney."

"Seriously?" Stiles smiled.

"Disney is the freaking best thing ever, ok? It just is. Disney Channel on the other hand, could crash and burn to the ground and I wouldn't even care." Theo stated honestly. 

"Have you ever seen the Pirates of the Caribbean movies?" Stiles asked clicking on the movie.

"No, what is it?"

Stiles just looked and Theo in shock. "What is it? It is the best fucking Johnny Depp AND Disney movie of all time. Literally, Captain Jack Sparrow has probably never showered in his whole life and Johnny Depp is able to make his character be hot as hell. There are 4 movies and the 4th one was the only thing keeping me stay sane when Scott got bit. And we are not getting up from this bed until we watch all of them. And there is a 5th one coming out on May 26th 2017 and we are going to see it opening day." Stiles let out a huge breath of air.

"Are you ok?" Theo asked amused.

"Nope. Not until you watch all of the movies. I am going to downstairs to get food and you better be watching the scene where Jack saves Elizabeth's life or I will murder you." Stiles says getting up from the bed. 

"You know it's really unhealthy for you to know which scene I would be on!" 

"Play the damn movie!" 

Theo laughs and hits play.

Stiles comes back and Theo is watching the scene that Stiles said he should be on. 

Theo looked up at the boy. "Like I said, unhealthy."    

Stiles just smiles and climbs in the bed and gets under the cover and snuggles up to Theo's side. 

"I wanna know why the fuck his eyeball keeps falling out, he has no pain whatsoever, and he keeps fucking putting it back in after it rolls on the dirty floor." Theo says.

"They're pirates, they don't give a fuck." Stiles answers.

"Well that's disgusting." 

"Not as disgusting as when you made out with Tracey to get her power." Stiles smirks as Theo's eyes go wide.

"How do you know about that?" 

"Well you did it when you were right next to me and I was able to hear every thing you were doing, including you making out with her. And the Dread Doctors coming to get her being creepy ass fuckers."

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm not mad. That bitch almost killed Lydia AND Malia, two of my best friends. I do not mind at all. Trust me." 

"Mkay. Good." Theo says kisses the top of Stiles head.

"Now shut up and watch the goddamn movie." Stiles orders and Theo just laughs and focuses his eyes on the screen. 

_~Scott's House~_

Scott took Isaac back to his house where he is now living at again. 

"Hey do you want anything to drink?" Scott asks going into his fridge. 

Isaac just shook his head. 

"Listen, Isaac, we have to talk at some point." Scott says looking at the beta. 

"Why? There's nothing to talk about." Isaac says.

"Isaac you killed someone." 

"Oh my god, Scott! Don't you think I feel like shit about it? I don't need you to constantly remind me every single fucking day! Just leave me alone!" Isaac begins to walk away but Scott grabs his arm to stop him. "What?"

"I'm sorry that I freaked out because you, ya know." Scott says looking into his beta's eyes.

"Yea, I know." Isaac says.

The two just looked at each other.

"Fuck it." Scott says and picks Isaac up in his arms and places him on the kitchen counter. 

Scott attacks Issac's lips and brings the beta closer to his body which Isaac didn't think could even be possible. 

Isaac lets Scott's tongue in exploring each others mouths. 

Scott was seconds away from taking Isaac's shirt off but was interrupted by a clear of a throat his heard far too many times. 

"Scott, I got called in for work. Something about 10 car back up, I have no idea. But you two get off my kitchen counter before I murder you both and tell your pack that the Beast did it." Melissa says as she walks out the door. 

Scott and Isaac look at each other blushing. 

"Bedroom?" Scott asks.

"Bedroom." Isaac says as Scott takes him to his bedroom. 

_~Derek's loft~_

"Derek?" Paige says while coming out of the kitchen.

"Mmm?" 

"Can I see?" She asks sheepishly. 

"See what?" Derek asks not understanding.

"You. In you wolf form." That's what got Derek's attention.

"Are you sure?" Paige just nods her head and Derek gets up and takes off his shirt and jeans leaving only his underwear on.

Derek goes into his full wolf form with blue eyes. 

Derek expected Paige to look scared. But she just looked amazed. 

Paige reaches her hand out to pet him and he relaxes at the touch. 

Derek goes back to his human form behind the kitchen counter and gets dressed.

"Do you still like me, seeing me in this form?" Derek asks when he comes out of the kitchen. 

"I love you. And I will never stop." Paige promises.

"Good. Because I'm not loosing you again." Derek sighs.

"Why are your eyes blue?" Paige says.

"Werewolf eyes become blue when they kill an innocent. And I killed you." Derek lets out in shame. 

Paige notices and she grabbed his face and kissed him for the first time since she came back.  

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." Derek says as he rest his forehead against Paige's.

~Allison's House~ 

Lydia, Malia, Kira, Hayden, and Erica were over at Allison's house having a girl day and catching up on everything. 

"He's just really creeping me our. I swear to god he's having sex dreams about me." Lydia says continuing her 'Parrish is making me uncomfortable' rant. 

Everyone just laughed. 

"I'm serious! It's really weird. I just wanted to do a nice thing and help him figure out what supernatural creature he was a bring him coffee and now he wants to have sex with me! It's so gross!" She continued.

"Boys suck." Malia said.

"Well you're gay and have only dated Stiles." Hayden answered her. 

"Yes, and the sex might have been great and I never expected to have that many orgasms in one year, but boys suck." All the girls laughed, including Kira who threw a pillow at her. 

"How's your sex life by the way?" Kira asked Hayden.

"We've only had sex like twice, but considering he's a werewolf and has super speed and super strength, it's the best sex I've ever had." Hayden admits. "Lydia?" 

"I haven't really gotten with anyone since Aiden died. Especially because Parrish's perverted dreams don't count. And since I'm sorta in love with Stiles and he's in love with a guy who almost _killed_  me, I will not be looking for boys anytime soon. But I would totally hook up with a girl though." Lydia says pursing her lips making the other girls laugh.

"But seriously, most important topic of the day," Allison starts. "Erica, have you and Boyd finally gotten you head out of you asses and gotten together? The sexual tension must be unbearable!" Allison says dramatically.

"He might have kissed me last week." Erica blushes. All the girls just screams 'oohs' and shake Erica all over the place.

"At least neither of us are bitches anymore. Derek would lose his mind if we acted like total bitches." Lydia points out.

"Preach." Erica says.  

"Hey, I'm going to get something to drink. Anybody want anything?" Lydia asks getting up. The girls just ask for water and Lydia walks to the kitchen.  

"Ok, I could smell the jealousy off you once Lydia said she was in love with Stiles and it was gross." Malia spits out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Allison answers nervously. 

"Yes you do. Right Erica?" 

Erica just nods her head. 

"You love her don't you?" Kira asks.

"Yea, but right now she needs a friend, not a lover."  Allison admits. 

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard all day." Hayden says.

"Actually, it's not. Allison's right. Lydia's last boyfriend is dead who also helped kidnap me, Boyd, and Cora. And helped kill Boyd. And Jackson abused her all the time. He broke up with her over text, said that she was the cause of his body fighting the bite. And told her he was moving to England two days before he even left. She finally loves someone who she knows will never hurt her on purpose and that would make her feel better and love her unconditionally and he gets together with someone who tried kill her." Erica says. 

"Thank you." Allison mouths.

"I brought chocolate and if anyone else wants some you get it yourself." Lydia says walking in.

"Why?" Kira pouts.

"Because you guys only wanted water and I'm salty." Lydia says putting a piece of chocolate in her mouth. 

The group of girls laugh as they run into the kitchen for chocolate. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack realizes that they need to stop The Beast-now. 
> 
> Stiles has gone through a lot of hard and sad moments in his life, but he never knew he would have to go through this.

3rd~

Stiles woke up feeling a warm body hugging him.

He smiled when be realised it was Theo's.

"Mmm. Go back to sleep." Theo mumbled sleepily into the back on the back of Stiles neck.

Stiles smirked as he turned around and started kissing Theo's neck.

"You sure?" Stiles asked after Theo let out a quiet moan.

"Well not when you do that." 

Stiles climbs on Theo' lap straddling him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Theo wraps his arms around Stiles waist and licks his lips. Stiles opens his mouth giving Theo entrance. 

"Hey Stiles, are you-" The sheriff walks in to see Stiles and Theo jump apart from each other. "Going to school?" 

Stiles shifts awkwardly as he feels heat going to his cheeks.  "Um, I'm don't think so. We still have to plot how to stop the Beast."

"Ok. I'm gonna head to the station. And Stiles? Use protection." Noah says and he walks away.

Stiles hides his face in the crook of Theo's neck and groans. The chimera smiles and wraps his arms around Stiles' middle. 

Scott comes running into Stiles room out of breath. "We need to stop the Beast, like today. He killed the Doctors last night. So we have to do it as soon as possible."

Stiles and Theo just nod and get out of bed still wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

When they get to Derek's loft Allison explains that she got the cane and made it into a bow. She said she'll distract him and then shoot.

"My mom's still trying to kill me. I have to stop her." Malia says.

"I'll go with you. She wants to kill me too and I have magic to protect myself." Stiles says.

"What? No!" Theo says looking at him. "I'm not letting you get hurt. Not again." 

"I'll be fine." Stiles reassures but Theo still isn't on board. "I promise." Theo sighs in defeat. 

"Hey, Allison?" Scott calls the hunter over to the kitchen. 

"Yea?" 

  "If I never got bitten, would you have still gone out with me?" 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Maybe not because Lydia would've said, 'he's a total loser!' During her ice queen phase, or maybe yes because I noticed you when you gave me the pen."  Allison answer truthfully. 

"Thanks." And then Scott runs away.

"You're welcome?" 

Isaac stops Scott from running into a wall.

"Yes, Isaac?" Scott says. 

"We need to talk about what happened the other night." Isaac says hesitantly. 

Scott sighs. "I know, just, not right now."

"Then when Scott?" Isaac looks around to see if anyone was listening. "We had sex. We need to talk about it."

"I know. We will I promise." 

Isaac sighs as Scott walks away quickly. 

Allison walks up to Lydia. "Hey how are you?" She asks looking at where Sebastian  clawed at her throat. 

"Better, I guess. Still hurts like hell though." She says lightly touching the spot. 

"are you gonna be alright to scream?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"No. Not really." 

"I want you to stay at the loft tonight." Derek says Paige. 

"What? Why?" Paige protests.

"I don't to lose you again." Derek says.

Paige puts a hand on his shoulder and sighs. "Ok. But you have to be careful." 

Derek nods and brings her into a hug. 

"Are we going?" Erica asks gesturing to her and Boyd. 

"Well, only if you want to. We've dealt with things that were preparing us for this. If you wanna come you can but, be careful." Scott says and the two nod their heads. 

"Ok, game plan." Stiles begins. "How the hell are we supposed to do this?" 

"I have no idea." Scott sighs and goes to the table.

_~Later that night~_

Scott hands Stiles the bottle with the claws in it. 

"Dude did you just give me drugs?" Stiles deadpans.

"No. Just give them to Malia." Scott then rolls his eyes and goes for the tunnels. 

"Promise me you'll be careful. Neither of us know what he's truly capable of." Stiles tells Theo.

"I promise." Stiles pecks Theo on the lips and he runs to his Jeep. 

Once the pack and Theo get to the tunnels Scott takes a whiff of air and frowns. "You didn't." 

"I'm sorry." Argent says as Gerard comes out from behind him. 

Scott glows his eyes and growls. "Scott, that's a new colour on you." 

"Yea. At least I didn't kill someone to get it." 

Allison runs in and gasps before her eyes immediately go dark. 

"You can't be here. I don't want you here. Now leave before I kill you." She says while tightening her grip on her knife. 

"Now that's not your decision to make." Gerard smirks. 

Allison stares at him until she looks at her dad in betrayal.

"I had no choice." Argent says in regret.

Back at Scott's house things weren't going exactly as planed.

Stiles runs through the door just to see the Desert Wolf turn around and point a gun at him.

"Oh crap." Stiles runs and tries to get away but Corrine gets too close. Malia grabs her and lands on the glass table with her resulting a piece of glass going into Stiles' chest.

Stiles passes out before he can give Malia the claws.

The Desert Wolf shoots Malia in the stomach causes her to scream back in pain and turn around. Corrine then shoots another bullet in her back and then again in her stomach. 

"It's not a full moon. But it's close enough." She says as she sticks her claws into Malia stomach. 

"Malia here!" Stiles screams as he tosses the claws Scott gave him to Malia. 

"I want my power back." The Desert Wolf says. 

Malia takes the claws out and drops the glass container on the floor.

"I want my family back." Malia says in a weak voice and digs the claws into her biological mothers stomach. 

Her eyes glow a bright blue as she gains her mothers power. 

"Anyone wanna get this gigantic piece of glass out of me? Please." Stiles says as he looks down to his semi-bloody chest.

Stiles and Malia get into his Jeep a drive to the tunnels to help their friends. 

Malia sniffs the air and smells the nervousness and anxiety on Stiles. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Stiles lies but he knows Malia can smell his chemo signals. 

"Stiles, I can smell it on you. It's disgusting." 

Stiles sighs. "I'mafraid that something bad is gonna happen. I have this feeling in my gut. I think it's about Theo. 

"Stiles, he's going to be fine. And even if something happens you'll be able to heal him before it gets seriously bad." 

Stiles nods his head and parks in front of the entrance to the tunnels and he and Malia run in.  

Once Theo spots Sebastian he wastes no time to try and take his power. Sebastian just throws Theo into the wall and goes to fight Scott and Liam. 

Stiles runs to Theo's aide as Malia helps Scott and Liam fight the Beast. 

"You're a fucking idiot you know that?" Stile says helping Theo up off the ground. 

"Yea. Yea I know." Theo agrees getting up from the floor and grabbing Stiles hand running to where they're safe. 

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles asks no one in particular. 

"I'm not sure. I'll go find her." Kira says running away with her sword. Kira hears Lydia screaming from inside a closed off room and opens the door with her sword. "Sorry I'm late." Kira runs to the pack with Lydia following behind her.

Lydia sees Sebastian in his human form and decides to take her chance. "Mason." She says confidently. 

"I think you're gonna have to do it a little stronger than that." Kira says as Sebastian begins to turn into the Beast. 

Lydia breathes in deeply. "MAAAAASSSSSOOOOONNNNN!!!!!" She screams as she pushes her hands out and the force of her screams goes right toward the Beast. Mason falls out and is caught by Corey who was hiding against the wall. 

"Shoot! Allison shoot now!" Scott screams and Allison points her arrow as Parrish holds him still. They watch the Beast go into dust as they all take a death breath. 

Deucalian comes out from the shadows and grabs Kira's sword from her hand. "What are you doing?!" Kira screams as she tries to get her sword back. Deucalian pushes her away as he goes up to Theo and jabs the sword right in his stomach and twists it. 

"I don't like you." Deucalian says as he pulls the sword out before handing it back to Kira and disappearing. 

Theo looks down at holds his stomach as Stiles catches him before he can fall to the ground. 

"Theo! Oh god. No no no no no." Stiles cried as he brushes the hair out of Theo's face. Stiles tries to heal him but it's not working. "Why isn't it working?! Why isn't it working?!" Stiles screams. 

"You d-don't h-h-have control." Theo says as blood starts to come from his mouth. 

Allison grabs Scott's hands from memories of her death. 

Erica covers her mouth with her hand has she grabs a tight hold onto Boyd's hand. 

"Oh god, please Theo you can't die. Please Theo you can't." Stiles grabs Theo's hand tighter than before if even possible to try to heal him again. 

It still wouldn't work. 

"Hey. Hey. It's fine." Theo tries to sooth him but they both know it won't be ok. 

"It's ok." 

"What?" 

"It's ok that you said all those things to me in front of my house." Stiles tears land on Theo's face and he sobs.

"I'm sorry." 

"I love you." Stiles says.

"I love you." Theo says back remembering the deal the made that one day. 

"Oh my god." Malia says closes her eyes.

"And Stiles?" Theo asked weekly. Stiles knew he was going to die any minute. 

Or seconds. 

"Mmm?" 

"I care." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Theo dies Stiles couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't to anything with avenging him.

3rd~

Stiles watched as Theo closed his eyes and became completely still.

That's the moment Stiles knew that Theo was dead. Stiles' hands started shaking as he cried in silence.

"Theo? Theo, please. Theo please open your eyes." Stiles begged and begged but it was no use. 

"Oh my god." Lydia said and ran into Allison's arms.

"Theo! Theo you have to open your eyes. Theo open your eyes!"

Stiles screamed. He screamed louder than he ever has. A burst of magic went through the air and Stiles lowered his head down and kissed Theo.

Stiles rests his head on Theo's chest and sobs. Full on sobs. He doesn't care if the pack didn't like Theo.

Theo was dead.

Stiles feels some a whiff of cold air and sees Theo walk away smiling hand in hand with his sister. Scott put his hand on Stiles' shoulder and Stiles ran into his arms. Stiles sobbed into his best friends shoulder and he just held Stiles tighter.

Allison dialed Stiles' dad. "Hi sheriff, um, come to the tunnels. Just you." The sheriff was there in no time and saw Theo's lifeless body on the floor and then his son.

"Dad-" Stiles started but was interrupted by his father grabbing him and a letting him cry.

Scott called Melissa and she came running in with a gurney and paramedics.

Stiles cried even harder when he saw the paramedics put Theo in a body bag.

Melissa hugged Stiles and walked with him out of the tunnels and had him ride in the ambulance with her.

"I can't believe Theo's dead. I couldn't save him." Stiles cried bouncing his knee up and down.

Melissa put her hand on his thigh. "Honey, nothing could have saved him. Not even your magic."

"It just hurts you know? That I brought back 4 people with him by my side, and he was the one that I will never be able to save."

"When I saw Scott's body in the library that night, it was like my whole world stopped. But I was able to save him. I'm sorry that you couldn't save Theo."

"Hey, what can you do? The love of my life is dead and I can't do anything about it. It's great. It perfect actually. I brought back four people that mean so much to me and my friends but I couldn't bring back the person I was afraid to lose the most."

Melissa just gave him a sad smile and hugged him.

When they got to the hospital the sheriff came and took Stiles home after they took Theo into the morgue.  

Stiles immediately went up to his room and wrapped himself in his covers, his face the only thing that was revealed. 

The next day the Sheriff goes and checks on Stiles before heading to the station. 

"Hey son, if you need me, I'm here. You still got me." Noah said as he walked into the room. Stiles felt safe when his father said those 4 words. During his mothers funeral and while he was in the hospital. He does still have his father. And no matter how many people he'll lose he'll always have his dad.

"I don't want to sound selfish but it hurts worse than when mom died. Way worse." Letting more tears fall onto his face.

"It's not selfish, Stiles. It's love." His father frowned.

"Then why do I feel selfish?" 

"I felt the same way. When your mother died, it was way worse then when mine did. It's normal to feel that way. Even if you don't think it is." The sheriff went over and sat on the edge on Stiles' bed. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." 

Noah sighed as he walked out of his son's room and Scott came running past him into Stiles room and walked over to his best friend. 

Neither of them needed to say anything. They both knew how it felt for the love of their life to die in the arms. 

For some reason it gave then yet another bond of something the other could relate to. 

"Is it supposed to hurt this much? Am I supposed to feel like a piece of me has been ripped away and I can never get it back?" Scott said gripping onto his best friend. 

"It's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it." Scott answers and Stiles gave a weak smile remember what he saw years ago in the locker room. "If you ever need me, I'm here. Stiles, I'll always be here." 

"I know, Scott. Thanks."

"I wish I could've done something. Helped him." Scott whispers.

"I kinda just wanna be left alone. I just need some time."

"Yea. Take as much time as you need, Stiles." Scott begins to walk out of Stiles' room.

"And Scott?" Scott turned around and looked at him.

"I'm going to kill Deucalian." He said with a dark look in his eyes and was gone with thick blue fog going around him. 

Scott stood at Stiles doorway in shock before he ran to Derek's loft.

Stiles found Deucalian right where he thought he'd be.

The place he killed Theo.

"Hello, Stiles." Deucalian said like nothing was wrong.

"You killed him." Stiles spat out.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific here, Stiles. I kill a lot of people."

"You killed Theo."

"Theo?" Deucalian made a confused face. "Dirty blonde hair, fair skin, madly in love with you. That Theo?"

"Yes." Stiles gritted his teeth. "That Theo."

"Mmm. Don't remember."

"Yes you do." 

"I got revenge. Deal with it."

"Here's the thing. I'm either gonna kill you now or I'm gonna give you a 5 second head start to run." Stiles said walking forward.

"You don't have control Stiles. How do we know you're not gonna kill both of us?"

"I'd take that risk. And I would find Theo on the other side, anyway."  _ **A/N, please pretend the other side still exists and Bonnie is still the anchor."**_

"So, now I'm guessing the other side isn't a myth."

"No, it's not."

"Stiles, apparently you don't understand what being a spark means."

Stiles looks at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Stiles, you can only die of old age. Your body heals too fast. And now that you're more powerful, you would heal twice as fast as a true alpha would. So when you die, Theo will still be 17 years old and will still look young, while you will be an wrinkly old man." Deucalian smirks because he knows he got under Stiles' skin.

Stiles grits his teeth. "Yea, well, at least I could see Theo." Deucalian laughs and Stiles has had enough. He shoots magic out of his hand towards the Alpha. Deucalian nearly blows up. His left arm on the other side of the room and his head far away from his body. "That was my revenge."

The pack comes running in and sees Deucalian's body on the floor. The whole pack gags and looks away.

"Stiles. What did you do?" Scott says.

Stiles doesn't say anything. He begins to walk away but the whole pack blocks him. Stiles uses his magic and knocks them all to floor with no effort. He walks out of the tunnels leaving the whole pack in shock.

"Guys what are we supposed to do? Theo's dead and Stiles can barely drink water without thinking about Theo. Theo was his mate. I can't even imagine how much different it must be to lose your mate." Boyd says once everyone gets up.

"I'm not sure. But he's loosing control each minute he's not with Theo." Derek says as he takes out his phone and begins to call someone.

"Who are you calling?" Liam asks.

"A witch. She can help Stiles learns control."

When Stiles got back to his house the sheriff was sitting at the dining room table looking over some files.

"Hey kiddo where were you?" He says taking of his glasses and looking up.

"Killing Deucalian." Stiles answer like it was no big deal.

"You what?" Noah asked shocked.

"I killed the person who killed the love of my life. I'm going upstairs." Stiles says with a straight face and went to his room. 

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Scott asks as he walks into Derek's loft with the pack. "You called a witch to come to Beacon Hills all the way from Mystic Falls, Virginia?"

"Yup. She should be here by Theo's funeral." Derek answers.

"Where having a funeral?" Malia asks.

"Of course we're having a funeral. We need to be there for Stiles. He would be pissed if we didn't let him have one more goodbye." Derek says.

The pack nodded in agreement and all went to sit on Derek's couch. Before Scott could sit down Isaac grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him upstairs to his old room. Scott opened his mouth to talk but Isaac grabbed his face and kissed him.

Saying Scott was surprised would be an understatement but he really did not mind. "You're such an asshole." Isaac began before diving into to kiss Scott again. "Having sex with me and then refusing to talk about it."

"Yea, I know." Scott said as he took control and slammed Isaac against the wall and picking him up. He made his way down Isaac's neck and ripped off his shirt. Like literally ripped.

"I liked that shirt you know." Isaac says.

"Who cares?"

Scott kisses his way down Isaac's chest, running his hands along the beta's sides.

"I know that you killed someone but I don't care about that anymore. Especially if the sex is that great every time." Scott says as he gets up and kisses Isaac again.

When Isaac realized that Scott was still wearing his shirt, he ripped it off just like Scott did him his.

"Ass." Scott smiled as he took Isaac to the bed with him and grind down make them both moan.

They hears the door swing open and jump apart. They see their packs smug faces and blush.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Stiles. And next time you to decide to make out quote on quote 'secretly' with a bunch of werewolves, at least try to be quiet. And it's a shame, you two both looked really good in those shirts." Erica said and left.  

The pack walks away and Scott and Isaac are left alone blushing. "Be my boyfriend?" Scott asks.

Isaac's heart beat gets faster once Scott asked him those 3 words. "Yea. Yes. Definitely." 

Scott laughed and the two werewolves walked downstairs awkwardly. 

When Erica got to Stiles house she knocked on the door and was greeted by the sheriff. Noah let her in and she ran up to Stiles' room. 

"Hey Erica." Stiles said face down on his bed with tear stains on his cheeks.

"Hey. Let's go do something. Get your mind off it." Erica offers sitting on Stiles' bed.

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood to do anything right now." Stiles says not moving. 

"Stiles, you have to do something." Erica frowns and puts her hand on Stiles' back. 

"I'll do something another day. Just not today." And Stiles would.

In 3 months.

"You wanna watch Star Wars?" Erica asks in a calm voice.

"Yea sure." 

Erica has a surprised smile on her face that Stiles said yes. 

He sits up and and grabs his computer from his night stand.

Erica lies next to Stiles and Stiles grabs her hand. "Thanks for being the only ones who's trying." Stiles says quietly.

"What about Scott?" 

"He leaves when I tell him to. That's not how it works."

Erica laughs. "You sound like a girl."

"I would make a great girl. I'm already getting boobs."

"What?" 

"I am very unfit." 

They both looked at each other for about 2 seconds before they broke into a huge fit of laughter. 

"Thanks. I needed that." Stiles says when they finally calm down. "Why are you being so nice anyway? I mean, you were a total bitch when Derek turned you."

"If I get hurt you'll heal me if I'm nice." Stiles squints his eyes at her. "I'm kidding! You brought me back. Even when you didn't have to and uh, I just wanted for thank you for that, I guess." 

"Well, you're pack. And pack come first."

"Pack comes first."

"So, what's been going with you and Boyd?"

"I don't think it's gonna work out to be honest with you."

"What? Why?"

"He's just been really distant. He kissed me and refuses to talk about it with me."

"I'm sorry. Hey, if we're both single when we're 28, we'll marry each other." Stiles offered.

Erica laughed. It wasn't one of her bitchy laughs though. It was a real one. Stiles liked it. A lot.

"Deal." Erica shook his hand.

The watches the first 3 movies before they both fell asleep.

When Stiles woke up he saw a text from Melissa saying he has to go confirm it's Theo's body.

Stiles woke Erica up and told her he had to go to the hospital. She left a couple minutes later.

Stiles was grateful that Erica came over. She made him laugh and feel better and he barely thought if Theo.

Until the text.

When Stiles got to the hospital Melissa took him to confirm the body.

When Stiles saw him he broke once more.

When he saw Theo's pale, lifeless body, he couldn't stop himself from crying. Melissa hugged him and silently asked the doctor the leave.

"Do you think I could try one more time?" Stiles asks wiping his tears.

Melissa nodded her head. She knew exactly what he meant.

Stiles put both his hand where Theo's wound was and breathed in.

He tried to think of the feeling he had when he heard Deaton telling Theo and him were mated. The first time he said I love you. When he say Theo's soft side. When he got 4th grade Theo back.

But it all kept coming back to his death. When he first saw the sword go into Theo. When Theo started to fall to the ground. He he heard him say I care. When he took him last breath.

Stiles realized it now. All Theo ever wanted was Stiles to know that someone cares. He knew that Stiles didn't think the pack would. And he risked getting killed just to make him feel like he was worth it.

Stiles had hope in his eyes when he saw Theo start to glow but he wasn't strong enough. 

Not without Theo.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles." Melissa said. 

"I just wanna go home."  _I just wanna die. I already feel week. If I can't save Theo I can't save anyone._

"Yea ok." She said and walked Stiles to his car.

When he was at a small intersection there was semi going right in front of him. 

He thought it it. 

He really did. 

He thought about driving straight into the truck and being with Theo. 

But he knew Theo wouldn't want that. And he couldn't leave his dad alone. Not now. 

So he waited until it was safe to drive. 

When Stiles got home he plopped himself on his bed and crawled under the cover. He slept till the next morning. 

Stiles didn't leave the house that day. He needed some time before the funeral.  _Theo's_  funeral.

At around 4 o'clock Scott came in and lay on Stiles' bed newt to him. "Life sucks." Scott says looking straight ahead. 

"Tell me about it." Stiles mutters. 

Stiles snuggled into Scott's side and the Alpha wrapped his arms around his middle. This is pretty normal actually. When Allison died the two of them snuggled together for human contact. They have so many bonds over nothing important that even touching the others arm instantly make them feel better. Scott and Stiles snuggled when he broke up with Malia. He hated how it ended. 

"This is all my fault." Scoot whispered into Stiles' hair.

"What are you talking about?" 

"If I didn't make you choose between pack and Theo you wouldn't have been weak and you could've saved Theo." Scott says.

"You know that's not true." Stiles says looking up at him. "My emotions were all over the place. I wouldn't been able to control it anyway. Nothing could have saved him."

"You know I would have if it was the right thing to do." 

"Yea, I know."

"He's in a better place now. You helped him find peace." 

"I hope so." Stiles says against Scott's chest.

"Well I know so. And I bet he's in the room right now. Checking up on you. I bet he's gonna do it for the rest of your life.

"He is." Stiles cried as he saw Theo sitting in his desk chair smiling at him. 

"What do you see?" Scott looked down. "Stiles, your eyes." 

"What?" 

"They're purple." 

Stiles made his eyes go back to normal and then Theo was gone. when he shined them again Theo was back. 

"I'm still here. I'll always be here." Theo says feeling tears start to form in his eyes. 

"I see him. Whenever I flash my eyes he's there." Scott was defiantly freaked out. 

"I'm glad." And Scott really was. As long as Stiles was happy, he was too.

Theo's funeral was the next day. 

Everyone dressed in black. 

Stiles wore one of his nicer tuxes to the funeral. 

His father walked into his room and stood in the doorway. "Hey kiddo, ready to go?" 

Stiles begins to tear up. "No. I'll never be ready for this." Noah frowns and pulls his son in his arms letting him cry once again. He didn't even know how it was possible he had any tears left to cry. 

"C'mom. Let's go." The Sheriff says. 

When they get to the cemetery the whole pack is there. Stiles hugs Scott first. Of course he would.

It's Scott. 

During the funeral Stile couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. "Stiles, do you wanna say something?" Scott asked still by his side. 

Stiles walked up without saying anything. "He was my boyfriend." (A/N I'm sorry. I know that was TFIOS my bad.) "He was the love of my life and now he's gone." Stiles finished as he went back next to Scott. 

Stiles started crying hysterically when they lowered Theo into the ground. Scott gripped on to him tight and drove Stiles home in his Jeep.

When Scott pulled into the Stilinski's driveway he got out of Stiles' car and dragged him to the front door. 

"Stiles, you have to help me here." 

"No." 

"Stiles-"

"Theo's dead, Scott! And theirs nothing we can do about it." Stiles freaks causing lightning to strike outside. Scott flinches at Stiles' sudden out burst. "I'm sorry. No control, and stuff."

"Trust me, I understand." 

"I just miss him so much. I feel like I'm drowning and there's no way out. And most times I feel like I should just let myself drown. Just let go and the only thing that's keeping me from doing it is me knowing that Theo wouldn't want that."

"Stiles, I'm so sorry."

"He wanted to be a doctor." Stiles said out of nowhere. 

"A doctor?" Scott looked at him like he was crazy. 

"He said he spent his whole life taking lives, he figured he would spend the rest saving them. He wanted redemption, Scott! And I couldn't give it to him." Stiles flashed his eyes and saw Theo standing next to him crying.

"I'm sorry baby. I love you." Theo said putting his hand on his shoulder. 

"I love you." Stiles cried even harder because he couldn't feel Theo's touch. A touch he missed oh so much. 

Scott walked Stiles inside flashing his Alpha eyes to see if you could see Theo. 

He did. 

Theo was smiling at the Alpha. "Please take care of him. If not for me for himself. I want him to move on." 

"Ok. I'll do it for you." Scott said and he walked inside the Stilinski household. 

There was a knock on the door about 10 minutes after they got home. Derek stood in front of the door with a girl to his side. 

"Scott, Stiles. This is Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett. She's going to help you learn control." Derek said and Bonnie smiled. 

"Come on." Stiles said as he moved out of the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before Deucalian died in the show and I really like Deucalian so I literally have no idea why on Earth i did this.


	11. Sequal

The sequel is up! Working on the 2nd chapter now as well as the second part in my Stackson series! 


End file.
